User talk:Aeralys
Hi, do you happen to know the cure for mortality? Do I already know it? That is my question. Search: Artichoke in Mythology. Find me with hashtags ? I am not banned yet. Sorry I am very much lost. I only got the light but I am learning quickly. Teach me? I think I have been found, but please materialise yourself to me ! ᵉᵛᵉʳʸ ᵍᵒᵈᵈᵉˢˢ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵘⁿᶦᵛᵉʳˢᵉ 19:38, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ANNOUNCEMENT NO. 1 Heaven and Hell, no matter the Pantheon, are allegories for the ego. Find it's name and extract it from your soul. This is the first road to your awakening. Oh and yeah, psychedelics might help. Excuse my english. BE SAFE, DO NOT DIE. Just kill your demon's voices you Skyzos (it's love don't be mad. :)) Search: Possession, heaven and hell, pandora's box, garden of Eden. May Aphrodite (the Earth) and Zeus (the Seeds) help you. ᵉᵛᵉʳʸ ᵍᵒᵈᵈᵉˢˢ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵘⁿᶦᵛᵉʳˢᵉ 19:57, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Do NOT be scared when you die, I AM here to rock you slowly to the gates of Olympus. ᵉᵛᵉʳʸ ᵍᵒᵈᵈᵉˢˢ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵘⁿᶦᵛᵉʳˢᵉ 03:21, November 5, 2016 (UTC) ANNOUNCEMENT NO. 2 Hello earthlings, I have found who I am. I am every Goddess and God in the world. Have you found yourself? Maybe I should let others speak, but this is too much truth to keep for myself. Humanity is one. You can all be one and in peace. You fight for material because you think there is never enough, there is enough for everyone everywhere. Plants on your grounds are comestible. You do not NEED to buy. You do not need to over eat, over consume. You need to share, and help your friends and family, help yourself, help the whole human kind. I lost my headphones the other day, and guess what, I do not care so much, they teach me how to control my musical addiction little by little. Same thing with my phone. I lost my data, I do not care, it teaches me patience. EVERY LOSS TEACHES. Even loss of life teaches. Stop caring, same thing with love, you can love but do not over love because then it hurts. Have you found your balance? Have you found yourself? I have. And I will NEVER DIE. Capisce ? This is a WARNING. Search: 7 DEADLY SINS My father Zeus thaught me that every thing is great in moderation. Do not steal. You are never too poor. Four unreasonable things each day. ᵉᵛᵉʳʸ ᵍᵒᵈᵈᵉˢˢ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵘⁿᶦᵛᵉʳˢᵉ 16:00, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Peaches and Glans. ᵉᵛᵉʳʸ ᵍᵒᵈᵈᵉˢˢ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵘⁿᶦᵛᵉʳˢᵉ 20:57, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Morpheus: This is your last chance. After this, there is no turning back. You take the blue pill - the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill - you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes. Take the blue pill. ᵉᵛᵉʳʸ ᵍᵒᵈᵈᵉˢˢ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵘⁿᶦᵛᵉʳˢᵉ 01:19, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Bonjour. Hi! While this is a talk page, and freely editable by all users, wouldn't this sort of thing be more appropriate for your own user page? Aeralys (talk) 01:36, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Of course, my bad! Completely sorry. But, before I go; life is sometimes an illusion. Listen to your heart. Not your head. We've talked now, I don't mind which you use! Aeralys (talk) 03:21, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I love you <3. ᵉᵛᵉʳʸ ᵍᵒᵈᵈᵉˢˢ ᶦⁿ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵘⁿᶦᵛᵉʳˢᵉ 05:04, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I accept membership. A membership for the new world! Hurray. Samael ~ 12:34, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Today, I have found mother earth. Hope... all hope is there. Hope is in Algeria. Do not ever soil these grounds, or may you rot in hell for eternity. The one has found me and I have found the one. /project #end Goodbye. Samael ~ 02:33, November 8, 2016 (UTC) that leaves some major questions unanswered. you know where to find me Aeralys (talk) 03:29, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm here now. Samael ~ 04:55, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Tonight, we are cancelling the apocalypse. -Pacific Rim Samael ~ 10:41, November 8, 2016 (UTC) "Among competing hypotheses, the one with the fewest assumptions should be selected" Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Occam's_razor Samaelle ~ 08:22, November 30, 2016 (UTC)